The Road to Audition
A talent scout comes to Bayside High School. Everyone has reason to sing, except for one thing; the talent scout is dressed in disguise. Meanwhile, Cory looks for Victor and Tanya's embarrassing performance tape. Synopsis All of Raven’s friends are obsessed with a television program called Undercover Superstar, where talent scouts come to schools to find musically talented students. Raven wants to be on the show, and when she has a vision of a janitor saying he’s undercover and he’s going to find someone, she knows she has to find and impress him. The next day at school Raven tells Chelsea and Eddie about her vision, and they spot the talent scout in the hall. Chelsea and Eddie try to decide what they’re going to sing for him, but Raven tells them that they have to keep it a secret otherwise everyone will want to audition. But Jasmine (Dana Davis), who enjoys showing Raven up, overhears her talking about the scout being there, and gives him an audition of her own, but it doesn’t impress him enough to put her on TV. But after Jasmine’s audition, Raven overhears the talent scout on the phone, saying that he hasn’t found what he’s looking for yet, so Raven, Chelsea and Eddie all think they still have a chance. But while they’re talking some of the other students at school hear them, and pretty soon everyone in the school wants a chance to audition for Undercover Superstar. Raven is still determined to try out, but every time she finds the talent scout he’s already watching a performance being put on by one of her friends. Raven eventually gets a turn to do her song, and the scout tells her that it’s the best performance he’s seen all day. But when Raven asks if he’s going to put it on the show, he tells her no, and that he’s undercover for the health department, not Undercover Superstar. When Raven’s leaving school that day, a janitor asks her if there’s anyone at the school interested in singing and dancing, but Raven tells her that she’s not performing for janitors anymore. However, the janitor turns out to be the real talent scout for Undercover Superstar — Paula Abdul! Subplot Meanwhile, Victor and Tanya keep bugging Cory to take piano lessons. Tanya lets it slip to Cory that she and Victor were on a talent show once as an R&B duo named Toast & Jelly (similar to Peaches & Herb). Cory finds the video of the act, but Victor hides it from him before he has a chance to watch it. But after searching the whole house, Cory finally finds the video when he looks inside the piano. He then submits Victor and Tanya’s routine to a show called America’s Most Embarrassing Parents. Triplot Emmett is the hall monitor and is acting like the hall police. He gives out detentions to students he thinks are misbehaving (while also thinking that singing and dancing is part of their misbehaving when it really isn’t). As soon as he enters the hallways, kids leave. However, every time Raven does something Emmett thinks is wrong, he catches her and puts her in detention. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Guest Starring *Patrick Bristow as Tony *Dana Davis as Jasmine *Shane Haboucha as Emmett *Paula Abdul as Undercover Superstar’s Talent Scout 218 218 Category:Trivia